A Winter's Day
by Nardragon
Summary: Queen Clarion and Lord Milori are spending the day together, when the talk of the 'incident' sends Queen Clarion running. Milori realizes his love has not come to terms with everything from their past. Will she be able to get past the pain and the guilt? And all the while a few fairies are listening secretly. Mainly Romance and Humor but with a bit of Hurt/Comfort and Friendship


Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic for Tinkerbell. This idea came to me last night and I fell in love with it. I just had to write and share it. I have never done a story like this so I hope you like it. Enjoy!

* * *

It was another beautiful day in Pixie Hollow and the winter woods was alive with the activates of warm and winter fairies alike. Queen Clarion and Lord Milori were at the top of a hill watching the young fairies and sparrow men flutter about. Fairy Mary flew up to them looking awfully sung in her thick winter coat. She tried to stop in front of them but ended up losing her balance and falling face first into the snow.

"Oh, Mary." Clarion said and walked over to help her up. Milori followed her lead.

"You know if your coat was not so thick you would be able to move better and maybe not fall over as much." Milori said helping to dust off any snow from the Tinker.

"I'm quite fine with my coat as it is. Thank you very much." Mary said. Clarion laughed lightly at her friend.

"What I came up here to ask you is if you have seen Tinkerbell or Periwinkle?" Mary continued in her business like voice.

"No, can't say I have." Milori said.

"Knowing those two they are off somewhere looking for lost things." Clarion said.

"Yes, but they asked me come and look at some new snow spreader or something along those lines. Honestly as if one Tinkerbell wasn't enough on me." Mary said.

"I seem to remember someone saying she has the makings of a great Tinker fairy." Clarion said.

"Yes, she does, but if she would spend half the amount of time in the workshop as she does on one of her adventures."

"Mary, relax. You know better that anyone that Tinkerbell not only gets her work done, but manages to make everyone else's life a little bit easier." Clarion said putting a hand on the other fairy's shoulder. Fairy Mary huffed, then sighed.

"Your right. But does she have to be so reckless!"

"I would call it adventurous." Milori said.

"And I remember a young Tinker fairy who was quite the adventurer herself." Clarion said.

"Me? As I remember half the time I was dragged into one of your schemes." Mary said.

"I never dragged you into anything." Clarion said.

"Oh really, well I remember being pinned down and dragged, literally, to the boarder to meet this oh-so perfect sparrow man." Mary said, fluttering off the ground so she was eye level with Clarion.

"I remember that. Mary was upset because she was missing Fairy Tale Theater. Wait…. Perfect sparrow man?" Milori looked at Clarion, who had gone red in the face.

"I do not remember that." Clarion said a little too quickly. Milori and Mary laughed.

"Well, if you see Tinkerbell or Periwinkle let them know…"

"Look out! Stray snowball!" Someone yelled behind them. Milori, Clarion and Mary looked around to see a snow ball fly towards them. Milori and Clarion both ducked, but Fairy Mary wasn't so lucky and got hit right in the face, falling out of the air and on to her back.

"Oh, couldn't they be more careful. They could take off someone's head or worst a wing…" Mary stopped herself short when she realized what she had said. "Milori, I'm sorry that was very inconsiderate of me." She said. Milori shook his head.

"Its fine, Mary. It's something I came to terms with a long time ago." He said. But both he and Fairy Mary noticed the way Queen Clarion's wings drooped.

"Clarion?" Mary asked tentatively.

"I just remembered…there is something I have to do. I must go." She said getting up and flying off towards the boarder.

"Oh dear. You may have come to terms with it, but it seems she still hasn't." Mary said.

"I'll go after her." Milori said and whistled, his owl flew towards him. He got on quickly and followed after Clarion. He easily caught up and saw Clarion flying close to the ground. He flew ahead and had his owl stop in front of her, forcing her to do the same.

Clarion turned to fly another way, but he was already off and grabbed her hand.

"I have never blamed you. Not a single day." He said. Clarion didn't meet his gaze.

"But I do. It was my fault. I can never forget that. I have never forgotten, not for a minute."

"Clarion, don't say such things." He said, pulling her towards him. She broke out of his embrace and walked away from him.

"But it's true. It was my entire fault. If I hadn't been so foolish. If I had done what I should have. If I had flown a little faster."

"No, you were not the only one at fault. I made mistakes too."

"Yes, but you and only you have had to live with the consequences. Why did you have to suffer? Why do still have to suffer? Especially when she got away!" Clarion yelled.

* * *

Tinkerbell and Periwinkle were looking for lost things. Peri said that animals liked to pick up the lost things and they sometimes dropped them when they were traveling in the snow. She often found items hidden in the snow banks left in their wake. This was what the sisters were doing now. By the size of the snow bank (about a big as a small hill) Peri guessed a buffalo had made it.

"I know you are the winter expert, but what are the chances that a buffalo picked up and then dropped a 'lost thing'." Tinkerbell asked as they flew along the bank.

"You never know." Peri said. Just then they heard voices. They shared a looked and flew upwards so they could see over snow bank. Both fairies both dived head first into snow bank, to avoid being seen, when they saw it was Queen Clarion and Lord Milori talking.

"We should not be listening to this." Tinkerbell said. Peri nodded, but that was when Queen Clarion yelled. They only heard the last part.

"Are they arguing?" Peri asked. They crawled quietly to the top of the snow bank, just where they could peek over the top.

* * *

'_She? Which 'she' is Clarion talking about?' _Milori asked himself.

"Why? Why did she get her wing fixed? Why does she get to fly when you must remain grounded?" Clarion said bitterly, tears flowing down she cheeks.

'_Oh, that she.' _Milori thought. He moved towards her. "Clarion…" he started.

"I know. I'm horrible for thinking those things." She said moving away from him drawing her arms around herself.

* * *

In the snow drift Tinkerbell felt her heart fall. She had felt guilty, more than once that she had gotten her wings back, when Lord Milori couldn't. But she never knew…never imagined that Queen Clarion felt that way.

"I'm sure she didn't mean that." Peri said placing a hand on Tink's back. Tinkerbell didn't respond.

"There you are. Do you know how long I have been…"

Tinkerbell and Periwinkle spun around, waving their arms and making low hissing noises. Fairy Mary jumped a little.

"What?" She said. Both girls shushed her, pointing over their shoulders. Fairy Mary walked up to them and looked over the snow bank, gasped then clapped a hand over mouth and lay flat in the snow next to Tinkerbell. She eyes grew wide when she realized what and who Queen Clarion was talking about. She looked over to Tinkerbell, the hurt very obvious in the young fairy's face.

* * *

"I hate myself for thinking these things. But I can't stop myself. I see you, forever banished from the air and I hate myself for causing it. Then I think about her and the fact she got wings back and you can't and I hate her. Then I hate myself even more because she did nothing to deserve my hate." Clarion said, crying even harder. She sank down into the snow.

* * *

"Hey guys, want to come…"

Tinkerbell, Periwinkle and Fairy Mary all shushed Fawn and turned back to couple. The group of fairies that consisted of Fawn, Slivermist, Iridessa, Vidia, Rosetta, Gliss and Spike all shared a look. They climbed the snow bank and all hid in the snow when they saw who they were spying on.

"Why are we spying on an obviously private conversation been the queen and her boy friend?" Vidia asked.

"Shush." Fairy Mary said in a whisper. "If you don't want to listen then leave."

"Don't want to listen? Who said anything about that?" She replied, eagerly tuning into the conversation.

* * *

Milori walked towards Clarion slowly, afraid she might try to take off again.

"Clarion, did I ever tell about how my wing would pain me?" He said softly. She turned towards him.

"Are you trying to make me feel worst?" She made to get up but he grabbed her hand.

"No, my love. Please just listen." He said sitting in the snow next to her. She didn't turn towards him, but she didn't try to pull away either.

"My wing used to pain me all the time. It would pain me because whenever I was reminded that it was broken, I would think about the day it happened…" Clarion tensed at his words. He moved closer to her and gently curled a finger under her chin turning her to face him. "…and I remember how it was the happiest of my life." He said. Clarion's eyes widen at his words.

"The happiest day of your life? But…" Clarion started.

"It was the happiest because I spent it with you."

* * *

Ten fairies had to plant their faces into the snow to stiff their 'awwwww's.

* * *

"Milori…" Clarion started again.

"I would feel pain because I thought I would never get have another day with you. But I don't have to experience that pain ever again. All thanks to a very special Tinker fairy." He said placing a hand on her cheeks and wiping her tears. She smiled and placed her hand over his kissing the inside of his palm. She closed her eyes and said, "And an equally special Frost fairy."

Milori laughed and hugged her closer. "Yes." He said. "Thanks to both of them we can be together. You know Dewey said Periwinkle came to him asking if her wing powers could be shared with someone other than Tinkerbell and herself."

Clarion nodded and said, "Mary said Tinkerbell did the same thing with her. I hated myself all the more for the things I had thought when I found out."

"Please my love, I hate to see you like this. You do not have to hold on to these emotions anymore, because of Tinkerbell and Periwinkle. Now I can see you, I can hold you and most importantly I can do this…" He leaned forward and kissed her softly. She returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. He ran his fingers through her hair causing the normally perfect bun to fall open. Her honey-brown hair cascaded around her shoulders. When they broke apart Clarion didn't open her eyes right away. She was content to remain right there in Milori's arms.

"My love…" Milori said softly.

"That reminded me of our first kiss." She said opening her eyes.

"At the border." He said smiling at the memory.

"We ended up lying in the snow on your side…"

"And almost feel into the river below." They laughed together.

"Do you remember what happened next?" Milori asked.

Clarion's face becoming a violent shade of red. "It's not something one easily forgets." She said.

* * *

"Oh my." Fairy Mary said, "We shouldn't be listening to this."

"Are you kidding?" Vidia said.

"It's just getting good." Spike said.

* * *

"Do you hear something?" Milori said. He and Clarion turned towards the snow bank.

* * *

The spying fairies all pulled back their heads.

"Fly for it!" Iridessa said. Nine of them all flew down along the snow bank, but Fairy Mary, thanks to her coat, couldn't get up.

"Help. Someone help." She said. Tinkerbell and Periwinkle turned in the air and landed on either side of her. They lifted together trying to get her up.

"Come on, Fairy Mary."Tinkerbell said gritting her teeth.

"Eh-hem."

Tinkerbell and Periwinkle looked to see Queen Clarion and Lord Milori standing. They both gasped and let go of Fairy Mary, causing her to face plant in the snow. Queen Clarion folded her arms while Lord Milori raised an eyebrow. The sisters gave identical guilty laughs.

"Hi." They said together.

* * *

Well? What did you Tink? See what I did there…okay, yeah a bad pun, but if I made one person laugh with it then I'll call it a success. And if you enjoyed this story please let me know.

Nardragon ~ until the next page.


End file.
